Broken into pieces
by LilMissKrissy
Summary: Set in NM after Ed leaves Bells. What if Bella was attacked while taking a stroll with Jake already werewolf! and the vampire was a shapeshifter, he bite her, and Jake's blood mixes? What ya get? 1/3 vamp, 1/3 werewolf, 1/3 shape-shift and 1 hell of life
1. Chapter 1

Broken

I tossed back my now silverish, blackish hair as the wind tossed it. I sat down in Edward's meadow, alowing the memories come to me. It was now that I had to face them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Flashback~~~~~~`~``~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"You were nothing but a distraction." He told me. "Nothimg more."

These words didn't make it up to my head.

"What?!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry for coming into your life like this." He whispered.

Tears slid down my numb face.

"I never loved you."

I couldn't breathe.

"I never will."

I couldn't see.

"Good-bye."

He kissed my forhead and ran off into the forest, leaving me alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would never forgive edward for doing this to me, but I knew I would never see him again.

My life altered after he left. All of you can guess that. This isn't the regular victoria found me, blah, blah, blah… Nope. Sorry if it disappoints you. There was something a little bit worse than that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was laying down, watching the clouds drift by. They were so peaceful, carrying no trouble. The sun shone through the clouds lightly and gave the appearance of a gold.

Jake then tumbled into the field that I led him too. He was in his wolf form. His brown, russet fur swishing as he walked over to me. He growled and licked my face.

'Hey now." I warned him playfully. I patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Can I go for a ride?" I asked.

He locked his black eyes on me and cocked his head sideways. He finally nodded and stood up from his sitting position. I knew that he would say yes though. I was so depressed these days that this was the main thing I did. Layed in the meadow and rode on his back.

I hoped on and he strated jogging. He gradually got faster and faster until the tree's were a complete blur. I closed my eyes, fearing the trees. All of a sudden I was knocked off Jake's back by some source. My body hit the tree's and I landed at a weird angle, my entire body aching. I felt something sharp slice through my skin of my neck and closed my eyes. It felt like my body was draining.

The sharp pain suddenly vanished and was replaced by incredible burning. I tried to lift my head up but all I could see was Jake facing a vampire.

"who are you?" Jake growled menacingly.

"I am Siren. I was sent by the Voulturi. They wanted me to kill this puny, weak human here." He spat.

'You will NOT kill her." And Jake went soaring through the air and returned to his werewolf form.

All I heard was snapping and growling. I wanted to shut off the world and just die already. The harsh burning reminded me that I couldn't die, and I didn't want it. Of all the times my dream was to become an equal to edward, it had to be now, when I wished that I could die.

After what seemed like eternity, Jake came stumbling toward me in his wolf was dripping with blood and limped his way over, slowly and carefully. I tried to speak but I couldn't. The burning intensified over the period of time Jake was fighting the vampire. I gueess he understood, so he plopped down next to me, sharing his body heat as mine grew colder and colder, ice surrounding my skin.

I fell into a hard slumber and woke screaming with pain as my heart started to stop. Jake's face loomed over mine, worry filling his eyes.

I screamed louder and harsher as the heat suddenly flared for what seemed to be decades. Then, I started to cool off. I stopped screaming and closed my eyes. I took a deep breathe and re-opened them.

The world was so much brighter, more colorful. I gasped as the colors, so blind to me as a human, now entranced me.

"Is this how werewolfs see? Cause this is amazing." I whispered to Jake.

Jake stood there, not answering me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

'You."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoped you guys liked it!!!!!!!! Please review.


	2. Embry's stupid moment

Broken 2

So here I am, sitting on the grass, playing with my hair, and most importantly bored. There is nothing to do. Jake was on patrol, Sam was well being Sam with Emily, Paul was angry with me (I pushed him into the lake on patrol once!), Quil was on patrol with Jake and Embry was…. Somewhere! I got it…. Hehehe!

Your probably wondering, if Bella is vampire, how is she such good friends with all these vamp hating werewolfs? You see, I am 1/3 vamp, 1/3 werewolf 9which is why I am still here!) and 1/3 shapeshifter. And since I am all these I can read werewolfs minds in my vampire form.

I looked in Embry's mind and saw that he was at the beach walking all alone. Muahahaha! I turned into a falcon and sped to the beach. I made in less than 20 seconds and spotted Embry playing with the sand. I flew right down over his head, scaring him and screeching in a falcon yell.

"Stupid birds! Watch it!' He screamed.

I schreeched again and continued to swoop down on Embry. I finally became bored and landed on a post. (hehe!). Embry cam up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Please do not bother me again flacon thing." He begged thinking that he could speak falcon. I nodded and flapped my wings.

"You.. you understood me?" he gasped.

' I nodded again and coughed a laughed.

"Wow! I speak falcon!" He yelled. "Can I understand you?'

I shook my head and schreeched again.

"bummer." He mumbled.

I Nodded and schreeched again. I then pecked him and motioned him to follow me. I flew slowly like a regular falcon would and finally reached a random spot in the woods.

"why are we here?" he asked confusingly.

I shook my feathers and schreeched loudly. I shook my head up and down.

"What?! I can't understand you!" he yelled.

"Yeah. You can. See?" I changed my voice to a male one.

'What! Oh my god!!!!!!! I…. Can… spreak…. Holy… crap… a…. moly!!!!" he was talking so fast and high like a girl, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aren't you going to go tell your friends?" I asked.

"Hell ya! Stay right here!" he ran away and I returned to my vampire form, laughing histically. I heard him coming with everyone in the pack and I returned to my falcon form. I sat as I was on the tree branch and planned my genius plan.

"See I told you the falcon was here! Watch!" he walked up to the branch and said, "Hey."

I did absoluetley nothing. I stared at him and schreeched.

"Here are my friends!" he whispered. "Please talk!"

I just stared at hima dn cocked my head sideways. I stretched my wings and flew into the sky. I heard Embry yelling ,"What are you doing?"

I laughed and glided down. I used my male voice once again.

"I was flying."

Everyone gasped at how they saw a talking falcon! Jake got his phone out and started recording this, which made it impossible to not laugh.

"See everyone! I am not crazy!" Ebry yelled, satisfied.

"Yeah you are actually. You all are." I used my voice and transformed into my vampire form. "You all fell for that once again. And that concludes todays Embry's and everyone elses stupid minds show. Goodnight!" I laughed and transformed into my vampire cheetah and ran away as they all were gasping, hitting their foreheads and yelling at Embry.

I laughed and sat down and looked at the now night sky.


End file.
